


perish

by mesoquatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, No Romance, ababc, angsty, hanahaki, poem format, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: The petals on my skinAnd that red color on your lipsMy skeleton is thinYour eyes are my eclipse,They suck me in and I can't let goJust like poison ivy,They itch and screamI'm not that mightyBut in my dream,You would not have to hideMy lungs feel like waterAnd when I move, I drownBut you're with his daughterAnd I break downAt the sight of that loveMy love is endlessBut it is killing meIt leaves me breathlessLike I'm at seaBut the seaweed takes me wholeWhen I lay to restYou'll never know how it feelsFriends to bestYou'll sing with the sealsAnd I'll lay rotting in the garden





	perish

If day could encounter night  
What would she say?  
Would she reveal her light  
Or would she be gay  
After running after him for so long, it seems futile

If I could tell him of my fear  
Would he run away?  
Or would he cheer  
And leave me to rot in the gray  
Would my lungs scare him?

If he should be my night  
Am I truly a sun?  
Is he a knight  
To my someone?  
Or am I just the coward looking in?

If he should know,  
I would perish  
Even with a pitiful love and crow,  
My flowers would flourish  
And my lungs grow tighter

Sometimes he wonders  
“Why are you so sick?”  
From all of my blunders and plunders,  
My breath grew thick  
And I turned away to cough

Sometimes he tells me of a girl  
She was a beauty inside and out  
His words made me want to hurl  
Knowing that the flowers inside were experiencing a drought  
Blood and death was the craving

One day, he dragged me into the hospital  
With my mother and my father and my sister  
Jeremy told me “Little by Little,  
The pain would pass like a blister”  
It never did

When my eyes and lips grew colder,  
The more I saw Jeremy cry  
He brought his girl and even cried upon her shoulder  
And somehow I felt as if I was the bad guy  
She left soon after, leaving him alone

His eyes, the black holes, sucked me in  
We stared, both crying near the end  
I was in love and thin  
And him, my friend  
Told me “Don’t forget me on the other side”

There, on the bed I lied  
I told him “Don’t worry,  
For I have too cried”  
And in a hurry  
I muttered last words that haunted him for a lifetime


End file.
